


Ben's Burden

by RedMajesty



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMajesty/pseuds/RedMajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ben must tell his father about Samuel's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the episode The Battle of Setauket. I've always loved the scene where Ben and his father come together in this episode.

When the skirmish was over and he and his men headed toward the boats to make their departure, so many thoughts and emotions were caught up in Benjamin’s head. He sadly wondered when he would be able to return to Setauket. Though he found it much changed, it had still felt good to return home after so many years away. 

His thoughts were interrupted and stride halted by two strong hands on his chest. 

“Let me look at you,” his father spoke, admiring the sight of his oldest son in the blue and gold military uniform of a captain of the Continental Dragoons. As Benjamin grasped his father’s outstretched hand, he noted tears in the man’s eyes. The Reverend Tallmadge could not help but pull the son he had not seen in years, but for whom he prayed daily, into an embrace. 

Benjamin fought to compose himself as he returned his father’s hug. Although he had not seen his father in years, his strong embrace felt so familiar it was as if no time had passed at all since leaving Setauket to join the Continental Army. 

Over his father’s shoulder, Ben glimpsed Caleb and some of his men carrying Lucas Brewster’s body into one of the boats. They would have to take the body away from Setauket in order to make certain the man received a proper burial and escaped mistreatment from the Redcoats. 

Upon seeing Caleb’s uncle’s body, Ben was suddenly reminded of Samuel. He knew he had to tell his father about his brother’s awful death. His father would not yet know, as Ben himself had only recently heard the news of his younger brother’s death as a prisoner of war aboard The Jersey. The weight of the burden of this knowledge sat heavily in the pit of Ben’s stomach. He felt his chest constrict and found it suddenly hard to breathe. 

His father pulled away and looked into Ben’s eyes-- eyes that were as piercing blue as he remembered them being on the day Ben was born and he had held him in his arms. Now Ben was grown as tall and strong as himself, a confident and courageous young man in charge of a regiment of soldiers fighting for their freedom from tyranny. Reverend Tallmadge’s heart swelled with pride and, unable to find words for goodbye, he could only pat his son’s shoulder before he started walking away, releasing his son back to the war.

“Father, wait,” Ben’s voice wavered as he touched his father’s elbow. “There’s something I need to tell you.” Ben did not look into his father’s eyes as he said this. Reverend Tallmadge’s brow furrowed slightly at the way Ben delivered these words. 

“Caleb, hold the boat!” Ben called out. The men were starting to shove the boats off from shore. Caleb acknowledged him, and Ben led his father over to the shade of a nearby cluster of trees. As he contemplated what he had to tell his father, he felt nauseous and broke out into a cold sweat as if he was hearing the news of Samuel’s death all over again. For once, Ben was glad his mother was not alive to have to endure this. 

“Sit down, father,” Ben motioned to a tree stump. His father did not sit down. Only stared at him intently, waiting. Ben pushed a hand through his hair and drew in a deep, shaky breath. 

“What is it, Benjamin?” His father’s voice was as calm and steady as when he delivered a sermon. 

Ben could not stop the tears that formed in his eyes as he softly spoke the words, “Samuel is dead.” 

His father’s face flinched momentarily, as if someone had struck him, but he did not falter nor cry out. He said nothing for a time, finally managing, “How?”

Ben leaned against a tree for support. His knees felt weak. “Dysentery. Selah Strong was with him… they threw his body overboard.” Ben felt hot tears on his cheeks as he thought of Sam’s body being tossed into the sea, never to be found. Never to rest peacefully beside his mother’s, as it ought to. Surely a man deserved that much. 

His father stood in silent contemplation for what seemed to Ben like an eternity. Finally, he took a deep breath, clearing his throat and speaking with great composure, “I hope his suffering was not too great. I pray the Lord took mercy upon him.” 

Ben clenched his jaw and fought back new tears. “Selah said he prayed every night. Urged them to fight, right up until the end.” 

Upon hearing this, the Reverend was overcome and lowered himself to sit on the stump, bringing a hand to his watery eyes. Ben was quickly on his knees in front of him and his father embraced him and stroked his hair while they both allowed their tears to come freely. 

Caleb, who had been watching from the boat, had to turn away and busy himself with ordering the men. The Tallmadges were like family to him, and Sam had been like a brother. Seeing the stoic Reverend cry was too much for Caleb to witness. This war was taking far too much from him. 

High upon the ridge, in the distance, Caleb saw the Redcoats approaching to make certain of their departure. The British reinforcements had arrived and they now easily outnumbered them. This unsettled Caleb and the men. 

“ ‘Ey Ben!” Caleb shouted with urgency, motioning toward the ridge. “We’d best be off!”

Ben turned and, seeing the Redcoats, embraced his father one more time. “I have to go.” 

His father’s voice was calm and steady, despite his grief. “Pray for your brother, Benjamin.” He laid a hand on Ben’s wet cheek. “God keep you safe.” 

Ben was too overcome to dare to speak. He quickly grabbed his helmet and sword and rose to his feet. His legs felt heavy as he ran to the boat and climbed aboard. 

As the men shoved off and rowed them out into the harbor, Ben and Caleb watched their home disappear from view. Neither one knew whether they would be granted the grace to see it again someday. 

Neither spoke, but Caleb shoved a little closer to Ben and laid his hand over his for a brief moment. Ben felt comforted. Caleb was the only brother he had left now. He hadn’t been able to protect Samuel, but he would guard Caleb with everything he had. In that moment, this seemed enough.


End file.
